Learning How to Smile
by Saffirejewl
Summary: The rewritten first chapter of Learning How To Smile. Teazer's had enough and runs away from the tribe... what happens after that could turn her world upside down. Not finished... getting it reviewed.. hopefully will update soonish.. sorry for leaving it.


Learning How To Smile  
  
Chapter One: A new beginning  
  
Rumpleteazer sighed as she lay down in her and Jerrie's box. She looked at the sky, the   
stars glittering, like her string of pearls. The Jellicles didn't understand her, didn't care   
about her. They'd laughed at her today, for trying to put an opinion forth, and not for the   
first time. According to them, she was just the bubble-headed, giggly half of the   
Notorious Duo. She wondered what would happen if she left. Just walked out the   
entrance to the Junkyard and didn't come back. She was sure Jerrie would miss her, she'd   
miss him too, but he'd laughed along with all the others. That's what'd hurt her the most,   
seeing him laughing at her.   
  
Teazer got up, her stomach full of butterflies.  
  
What if she didn't just keep this as fantasy this time, what if she did leave. No one had   
left the tribe in a very long time. Grizabella had been the last. She wondered if this was   
how Grizabella had felt when she left, a mixture of anger, fear and excitement.  
  
Teazer looked at the entrance. There was a lot out there that she didn't know, and hadn't   
seen. She licked her lips and looked back toward the proper. Would they even know she   
was gone? A determined look crossed her face; she slowly reached up and took the pearls   
from around her neck, tucking them into a small cubby in her box. She bit her lip, and   
jumped down, running out of the entrance, out of the junkyard, out into a large strange   
world, and a new life.  
  
She only hoped Jerrie wouldn't miss her too much.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Mungojerrie was playing with the toms in the proper. After Teazer had run off, he figured   
it best to leave her alone. Let her cool down before he went and apologized. Jerrie   
stopped as Pouncival and Tumblebrutus got into a wrestling match again. He sat in deep   
thought. Teazer had looked a lot more upset than normal after they'd all laughed at her   
joke.   
  
Or… he thought it'd been a joke.  
  
The adults had all been in a deep discussion. The kittens weren't really paying attention,   
until Teazer had spoken up. She'd said something that seemed like a serious opinion, but   
coming from her, could only have been a joke…. Right?? Jerrie sighed, he was so   
confused with Teazer right now, she seemed different sometimes.   
  
His thoughts were interrupted, when Pouncival broke away from his brother and attacked   
Jerrie. Causing them to fall into a pile of tails and feet. Jerrie decided he'd worry about it   
later.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Munkustrap was watching the kittens playing; his mind was occupied with thoughts of   
the near future. It'd been three months since the Jellicle Ball. Plato and Victoria were   
now of age. They would soon be joining the adults in some of they're, other, activities.   
Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer weren't far behind them. He narrowed his eyes in   
thought; the kittens were all growing up, and no new ones had been born. He'd have to   
speak with the adults; they would need to do something about that.   
  
Munk raised his head slightly as he felt eyes on him. He turned his head to see the   
sorcerer twins, Tantomile and Coricopat looking at him with clear eyes. He gave them a   
silent look, causing them to turn their heads away in unison to speak to Mistoffelees, who   
was sitting beside them.   
  
Munk's gaze turned to Misto, a strong magician, with abilities beyond the imagination.   
He'd arrived at the tribe not long before the last Jellicle Ball. Munk had been weary of   
him, but had relaxed after he'd proven himself a worthy ally. He smiled as he thought of   
the benefit the magician would be to the tribe, if all turned out as planned at least. Old   
Deuteronomy would see to that.  
  
Munk turned back to the kittens, watching them wrestle and play. His eyes narrowed   
again as he noted the absence of Rumpleteazer. She'd run off after they'd laughed at her,   
which was to be expected. He'd send Jellylorum out to find her later in the evening, the   
tiger-striped kitten never went far away from her brother, but it was better to make sure.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Teazer had been walking all night. She was in a completely unknown area of town,   
having headed purposely away from Victoria Grove. It was quite late, and she was   
getting tired. She was sure Jerrie would have noticed her missing by now, but as for   
everyone else, they probably didn't care.  
  
She yawned and looked around for somewhere to rest. Spotting a playground nearby, she   
curled up under a slide and went to sleep.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Jerrie had decided to go home early, to let Teazer know he was sorry. He'd checked   
they're box and most of their hiding places, and had found no trace of her. He figured   
she'd gone home, and went to find her. It was very late by the time he got home, and the   
fact that he couldn't find her immediately, didn't surprise him. Teazer tended to hide and   
sulk when she was upset. Then during the night, crawl into their basket beside him for   
comfort. He hoped she'd come out soon so that he could apologize to her.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
The next morning, Jerrie was beginning to get worried. Teazer still hadn't turned up.   
When he was let out, he immediately went back to the Junkyard to check for her.   
  
He went to their box again and looked around closer. They had so much stuff there;   
maybe he'd missed her. He was just about to leave the box, when he slipped and bumped   
into the side of it. His eye was caught by a small beam of sunlight glinting off something   
white from one of the cubbies. He frowned and reached into the cubby, his eyes grew   
wide as he pulled out Teazer's pearls. He looked at them for a long while, his eyes filling   
with tears. She hardly ever took them off, unless…  
  
He shook his head, she wouldn't have….  
  
Jerrie hopped out of the box and went to find Munk; he'd know what to do.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Munkustrap looked up as Jerrie ran into the proper. It was quite early, and he was the   
only one up at this time. He frowned at the look on Jerrie's face, something wasn't right.   
Munk hopped down off the tire and went over to the small tom, "What's wrong?" He   
asked.  
  
Jerrie looked up at him, "I can't find Teazer anywhere, and I found these in our box,"   
Jerrie said, holding out her pearls.  
  
Munk frowned, "When did you last see her," he asked.  
  
"Yesterday, when we all laughed at her. You don't think she left the Junkyard for good   
do you?"  
  
Munk's frown deepened, he knew he should have sent Jelly out to find the young queen.   
He looked around at the sleeping Jellicles, then back at Jerrie, "We'll find her," he said,   
going to wake the other adults.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Teazer was exploring this new area of town that she was in. The shouts of discovery from   
some children had woken her this morning. She'd had barely got away from them before   
they pulled her out from her hiding place by her tail.   
  
She turned down an alley, following the scent of food, when out of nowhere, the largest   
Pollicle she'd seen jumped out and ran at her. She hissed in fright and jumped up on a   
nearby dumpster, getting, luckily, just out of his chain's reach. After catching her breath,   
she flicked her tail at him, and climbed up the nearby fire escape to the top of the   
building.  
  
She was surprised at the view from the roof. This building was the tallest she'd been on.   
From it you could see the whole city, or so she thought. She looked down at the streets,   
deciding where she wanted to go from here.   
  
The fur on her back pricked up, as she heard a soft sound behind her. She turned slowly   
to see a cat she would recognize anywhere, a shiver of fear ran up her spine as the cat   
looked at her with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Well now, a Jellicle, I haven't seen one of you around here in quite a while," Macavity   
said softly.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
The Jellicle adults had done a small search around the Junkyard and surrounding area, but   
for some reason, Teazer's scent had vanished. Munk was quite upset by this, and had   
gone to have a talk with the twins. Jennyanydots and Jellylorum were comforting Jerrie,   
who was very upset.   
  
The other adults were quietly discussing other search attempts. Old Deuteronomy had   
been told of this occurrence and was heading to the Junkyard. The kittens were worried   
and confused by the actions of the adults, but knew better than to ask why they were   
acting so strangely.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Rumpleteazer was terrified; she was trapped, with nowhere to go. Macavity just looked at   
her, as if waiting to see what she would do. His fur was standing on end, and his claws   
looked long and sharp. Without realizing it, she shrunk down and lay her ears flat across   
her head, wishing she were someplace safe, and that she'd never left the Junkyard.  
  
Macavity looked slightly confused, "Well now, this is different, you're afraid of me?" he   
asked. As Teazer stared up at him with wide eyes he laughed. Not the maniacal laughter   
she'd heard at the Jellicle Ball, but a soft, almost gentle laugh, "I'm not going to hurt you   
little Jellicle, unless you give me cause to," he said, "But why are you so far away from   
home?"  
  
Teazer continued to stare at him, was this the Macavity she'd been warned about? The   
adults seemed to loathe him more than fear him, but the tales of his adventures and   
conquests had been told as horror stories to the kittens to keep them in line. She feared   
him like the rest of the kittens, but his actions here were much different from what she'd   
been told. She raised her ears slightly and looked at him with curiosity.  
  
Macavity smiled slightly, "What's the matter little cat? Did you forget how to speak?" He   
asked. As Teazer slowly stood up, Macavity frowned thoughtfully, a strange look coming   
over his face. "Aren't you the queen who runs around with Mungojerrie?" He asked.  
  
Teazer's mouth opened slightly in shock. She'd heard mention of her brother working for   
Macavity, but whenever she tried to ask, either he seemed confused by this, or one of the   
adults found some way to change the subject. She wondered how Macavity knew his   
name, as she slowly nodded her head.  
  
"Ah," Macavity murmured, "He was such a good little kitten," he said, seeming to have   
forgotten that Teazer was there, "Until the Jellicles stole him away and corrupted him,"  
  
Teazer frowned; she couldn't believe what she was hearing, the Jellicles stealing a kitten   
from another tribe? She didn't know what to say.  
  
Macavity continued, still not acknowledging Teazer, "And now they've taken Demeter,"   
he sighed, "If this keeps up, I won't have any tribe left." He blinked and looked at   
Teazer, remembering she was there.  
  
Teazer watched him closely, unsure if this was another one of his famed tricks, or if he   
was telling the truth. She looked around slightly, trying to find a way out, but Macavity   
was blocking her way.  
  
Macavity sat down where he was, not wanting to frighten the small queen any more than   
she already was. She was a cute little queen, even if she was terrified. He knew the   
Jellicles would never allow one of their queens to leave the tribe, and especially not to   
come to this area of town. He wondered how she managed to escape alive. He looked at   
her kindly, "Do you have a place to stay?" he asked.  
  
Teazer watched him closely, she was a little less afraid of him now that he hadn't done   
anything, but was still weary. She swallowed and took up her courage, "I can take care of   
myself," She said.  
  
Macavity chuckled, "I'm sure you can, but there are a lot of cats out there with   
reputations worse than mine," he said. "Not to mention the Pollicles. You'd be safer with   
a tribe, at least until you make up your mind as to where you want to go or stay,"  
  
Rumpleteazer wasn't sure if she should trust him, she was still thinking it over when her   
stomach gave an audible growl. She looked down at it and blushed.  
  
Macavity smiled, "We have a fair amount of food at my tribe," he said, "It's not far from   
here," He got up and turned to a skylight not far away, "Follow me," he said over his   
shoulder.  
  
Teazer bit her lip and slowly got up to follow him, not sure if this was a good idea. Her   
stomach, however, seemed to have control of her feet, and with the offer of food she   
walked over to stand beside him. Macavity looked down at her and smiled, "I didn't   
catch your name the last time I saw you," he said.  
  
Rumpleteazer knew he must have been trying to make a joke, as the last time she'd seen   
him was when he tried to take Demeter away, she took a deep breath, "Rumpleteazer,"   
she said softly. Macavity smiled again, and with that, they jumped down through the   
skylight and headed out the building.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
The sun was beginning to set over the Junkyard. Jerrie had been taken to his box for now,   
to calm down. The other kittens were all noticing a difference in the adults' actions with   
Teazer's disappearance. Old Deuteronomy had arrived at the Junkyard and was speaking   
with Munkustrap on the tire. The twins hadn't been seen since Munkustrap went to talk to   
them, but were apparently searching for Teazer on the minds of nearby humans.   
  
The kittens hoped their friend would be found soon and everything would go back to   
normal.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Macavity led Teazer into a warehouse nearby. She saw a small group of cats lying down,   
and two young kittens playing nearby. This didn't look like the headquarters of a master   
criminal, and she couldn't see or smell any trace of the rats that were supposed to work   
for Macavity. She followed him slowly to a corner where she found a small pile of food.   
He looked at her and smiled, "Help yourself,"  
  
A fluffy white cat walked over, smiling at Macavity, "So Macavity," She said in a   
beautiful high voice, "Who's this pretty queen you brought home?" She seemed a good   
bit older than Macavity, almost as old as Deuteronomy, as she smiled down at Teazer,   
who'd started to eat. The strange queen frowned slightly as she caught Teazer's scent; her   
gaze darted toward Macavity, "A Jellicle? Do you think that's wise?" She asked.   
  
Macavity nodded, but seemed distracted as he looked over at the other cats. The queen's   
eyes narrowed, "Macavity," she said, gaining his attention, "You didn't steal her did you,   
that'd make you as bad as them, and Heaviside knows what they'd do,"  
  
Macavity gave a small laugh and shook his head, "You know I'd never do that. I found   
her nearby; she'd come here on her own." He looked down at Teazer to make sure she   
wasn't listening, and said softly to Griddlebone, "I'm surprised she managed to get out   
alive, she doesn't seem like any of the adults, maybe she doesn't know yet."  
  
Griddlebone looked down at the young queen sadly. Then smiled as Teazer looked up at   
her, "You're welcome to stay as long as you like," she said. "I'm Griddlebone," The   
older queen held out her paw.  
  
Teazer gulped and choked slightly on the food that was in her mouth. She gaped at the   
queen, who was said to be the killer of the Terror of the Thames. The older queen didn't   
seem so bad, not like the Jellicles said.   
  
Teazer was very confused, but took Griddlebone's paw, not wanting to be rude. "I'm   
Rumpleteazer," she said softly.  
  
The queen smiled again, "It's very nice to meet you," she said, "Make yourself   
comfortable," she motioned to some nearby cushions as she and Macavity went off to   
check on the rest of their small tribe.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Mungojerrie had wandered about the Junkyard, away from the proper, not wanting to go   
to sleep. He wanted to be awake in case his sister came back. He missed her desperately   
and clung to her pearls like a lifeline. He looked up and realized he'd come back to their   
box for the fourth time that night.  
  
He'd been pacing in circles, trying to think where Teazer might have gone, and how he   
could get her to come back when he found her.   
  
He climbed up into the box and lay down, curled up in one of their blankets. It was   
somewhat of a comfort, having her smell on it, but it wasn't the same.  
  
He looked up at the crescent moon that was rising over the Junkyard and prayed that   
Teazer was ok. He sighed and put his head on his paws, the emotions of the day catching   
up with him, and slowly dragging him off to sleep.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
After making sure all the kittens were asleep, Munkustrap had gathered most of the adults   
in a remote part of the Junkyard. The twins had been stubborn again, but eventually had   
given up information on Teazer's whereabouts, nothing specific, but enough to be able to   
find her. The adults were bickering about who was to blame for her disappearance.  
  
"You should have kept a closer eye on her," Asparagus was saying.  
  
"We thought we'd scared the kittens enough that they wouldn't run off," Jellylorum said,   
"Besides, she never leaves Mungojerrie."  
  
"She was always wild, with Grizabella coming back, you should have kept a closer eye   
on her," Rum Tum Tugger growled from where he was lounging.  
  
"We thought it would be Victoria or Sillabub if it was anyone," Jennyanydots said,   
"That's why we kept such a close eye on them,"  
  
The cats continued to argue over whose fault it was, when Old Deuteronomy entered the   
circle with Munkustrap. The adults fell silent and watched their leader as he sat down   
with Munkustrap's help.  
  
"It's not important whose fault this was, what's important is getting her back, or dealing   
with her if that's impossible." He said.  
  
Admetus sighed, "But how are we to do that, the kittens already suspect something, if we   
just go out and deal with her, they're bound to find out before they're ready."  
  
"We'll have to figure out a way," Munkustrap said, "First off, I've talked with the twins   
and have information as to where she was seen." He leaned forward and drew a small   
map in the dirt. "Some human children saw her here," He marked the map, "And she ran   
off in this direction."  
  
Some of the cats hissed as they realized what area of town she was in.  
  
"She's headed for Macavity's," Cassandra said angrily.  
  
Tugger rolled his eyes, "Thank you for pointing out the obvious," He growled, earning a   
glare from his mate.  
  
The adults set their plans together. They would leave a few behind to watch the kittens   
and make sure no questions were asked, and the rest would go in search of her. They   
would find her and bring her back, no matter what it took.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Rumpleteazer was actually enjoying her stay at Macavity's. She missed Jerrie terribly,   
but knew that leaving the tribe was the right thing to do. She was enjoying watching the   
two kittens playing nearby; they were younger than Sillabub and Etcetera, though just as   
curious and playful. Macavity and Griddlebone had failed to mention the fact that she   
was a Jellicle to any of the adults, and she kept that fact to herself as well. She snuggled   
into the pillows she was lying on and rested her head on her paws. The kittens decided to   
curl up next to her for the night, and she smiled as she put her arm around the small gray   
tom beside her. She sighed as she decided that this would be her new home permanently.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
The next morning, Macavity's tribe was outside the warehouse. They were rarely out of   
the safety of the building, as it was easier for one of the kittens to 'disappear', but the   
little ones needed fresh air and sunshine to grow strong and healthy. The Jellicles usually   
attacked at night, when they could lurk in the shadows, so Griddlebone and Macavity had   
decided it was fairly safe early in the morning. Rumpleteazer was watching the tribe; she   
enjoyed seeing how they interacted with each other. Though they seemed quite like the   
Jellicles in that aspect, there were differences that she couldn't quite figure out.  
  
Jerum, the gray tom kitten, was playing tag with the queen kitten, Crysthemum, he   
giggled as he jumped up behind Teazer and batted her tail, "You're it!" he called as he   
ran away.  
  
Teazer giggled and jumped down after him.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
The Jellicles were spread out across a small section of town. They were checking all   
areas, alleyways, hiding places and more, that Teazer could be staying in. They still   
found no trace of her anywhere, which was confusing to Munkustrap. They slowly made   
their way to Macavity's, now knowing the new whereabouts of the Mystery Cat from the   
twins. They expected a fight, almost relished in it, but they weren't going anywhere   
without Rumpleteazer.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Teazer had been playing with the kittens for only a short minute or two, she jumped up   
on a dumpster where the yellow queen kitten had been trying to hide, and tagged her,   
when one of the adults from Macavity's tribe came running into the area.  
  
"Jellicles! Hide!" he shouted, and the tribe scattered.  
  
It was too late, the Jellicles were there already, and only a few were able to hide. Jerum   
was running toward a set of stairs, when an orange tom landed in front of him, hissing   
threateningly. He skidded to a halt and ran toward a fire escape, only to see a large mane   
coon cat crawling down it. He turned again and headed for the dumpster where Teazer   
and Crysth were still crouching, but was blocked by a sleek black queen, who swiped her   
claws at him and knocked him aside. He tried to get up, but she leaped on him, scratching   
and biting, not letting up as he cried out in pain and struggled to get away.  
  
Macavity had tried to get the tribe away, but the Jellicles were too fast. He managed to   
hide Griddlebone, but almost everyone else was caught. He watched the Jellicles   
attacking his tribe for mere seconds before searching out the one tom who could make   
them leave. He jumped between Munkustrap and another tom from his tribe.  
  
"This time, thief, it's between you and me," he snarled.  
  
Munkustrap growled, "Me, a thief?" he asked, "Where's Rumpleteazer?"  
  
Macavity crouched down, preparing to fight, "Where she wants to be, she came here on   
her own, unlike how you Jellicles gather your tribe,"  
  
Munkustrap jumped at him, they lost their balance and fell in a tumble of legs, claws, and   
teeth.   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Mungojerrie was sitting on a nearby fence; he had followed the Jellicle adults when he   
spotted them leaving the Junkyard. He knew they must have been going to search for   
Teazer and wanted to go along with them, but something wasn't right, he didn't know   
why, but he'd stayed back and followed them slowly. He was surprised when he climbed   
onto the fence, to find them fighting Macavity's tribe. He looked around at the cats, and   
spotted Teazer on a dumpster nearby. He was about to call her name, when he noticed a   
dirty, matted, yellow and orange cat crawl up behind her on the dumpster and move   
towards her. Fear shot up his spine, he'd heard about how cruel Macavity's tribe was, and   
this queen looked as bad as the reputation. He immediately leaped to defend his sister.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Teazer couldn't believe what she was seeing. She'd overheard some of the older cats   
talking last night about the Jellicle attacks, but she'd never have believed it if she didn't   
see it for herself. She watched in shock as the much larger Cassandra was attacking poor   
Jerum. She wanted to help him, but how could she attack the Jellicles?   
  
She saw Crysthemum crawl up behind her out of the corner of her eye, but didn't   
acknowledge her as she watched the fight. Suddenly, there was a flurry of motion, and   
Crysth let out a cry of fear and pain. Teazer turned sharply to see her brother attacking   
the poor kitten with all his might.  
  
"Jerrie, NO!!!!!!!" she yelled as she ran over and pushed him off the kitten, sending him   
toppling off the dumpster.  
  
Jerrie was shocked by her reaction and hopped back up on the dumpster, looking hurt and   
confused, "But Teazer…" he started.  
  
"How could you, she's only a kitten, how could you?" Teazer yelled at him from where   
she was protecting Crysth. Mungo didn't know what to do. Seeing Teazer cry hurt him all   
the more, he wanted to help her, but he was the problem. "Go away!" Teazer yelled,   
"You're just like them!" she looked quickly at the Jellicles, then back at Jerrie, "Go away   
and don't come back!" With that, she picked up Crysth and disappeared into the   
warehouse.  
  
Mungojerrie stared after her in shock. He couldn't believe what just happened, he'd been   
trying to help her, trying to protect her, and she treated him as if he were a Pollicle. Not   
only that, but she just said she never wanted to see him again. It was too much; he broke   
down in sobs, "TEAZER!!!!!!!!" He screamed after her, but got no response. He turned   
and ran off towards the Junkyard, sobbing all the way.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Munkustrap threw Macavity off of him, and was about to claw him again, when he heard   
Jerrie scream, and saw him take off. "Sh*t" he muttered and backed away from   
Macavity, "You're safe this time, but we'll come back," he signaled to the Jellicles to   
retreat.  
  
As the Jellicles left, Macavity and Griddlebone checked on the tribe and helped as much   
as they could. Luckily no one had been killed, but some of the injuries were quite severe.   
They moved the wounded into the warehouse to mend their wounds.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Unseen by Jellicles and Strays alike, there had been another watcher of the battle, from a   
nearby rooftop. The watcher had tried to help as much as possible, but couldn't let his   
presence be felt. He sighed as he watched the injured being taken someplace safe. An end   
had to come to this; that was certain, he only wished he'd be able to fulfill his mission,   
before anyone else got maimed or killed.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
In the warehouse, Teazer was already seeing to Crysth's wounds. She looked up   
nervously, as the others came in, and saw Jerum being carried to his bed. From where she   
stood, he looked dead, but as one of the queens started to clean his wounds, she heard a   
soft moan come from him and let out a sigh of relief. She looked at the other adults with   
shock at how bad some of the injuries were.  
  
One of the older toms stepped nearer to Teazer, frightening her away from Crysth as he   
bent down to clean more of her wounds. He growled and looked at Teazer, "I knew I   
recognized your scent," he said, "You're a Jellicle."  
  
Teazer shrunk away from him, and looked around terrified; worried the adults would take   
out their anger on her.  
  
Macavity came up behind her, "Do you think I'd bring a Jellicle here if I didn't think it   
was safe?" He asked.  
  
The tom stared at Macavity for a moment, before looking down at the kitten, "No sir," he   
replied sullenly. He turned to his daughter and continued to clean her wounds.  
  
Crysth slowly opened her eyes and gave a small smile at her father, "Rumpleteazer   
protected me," she whispered softly, before closing her eyes and falling asleep.  
  
Rumpleteazer crawled into a corner and lay down. Her thoughts were so confused. She   
didn't understand anything. Why had the Jellicles done that, to get her back? It didn't   
make sense, they could have just asked her, not attacked everyone here. She lay her head   
down and started to cry, as she remembered how cruel the Jellicles had been. They   
couldn't have mistaken them for henchcats; this tribe didn't even look the part. Who were   
the Jellicles, and why did they do this? 


End file.
